A conventional fishing reel seat of the type adapted to attach a fishing reel to a fishing rod or pole has a stationary ring generally located toward the handle end of the pole and a moveable ring generally located away from the handle end of the pole. These rings generally have a portion distorted out of round to provide a tapered or wedge-shaped void between the ring and the cylindrical body of the seat. Fishing reels generally have two tangs mounted thereon which are adapted to be received in the aforementioned voids, and the reel is rigidly secured to the pole by longitudinally moving the moveable ring along the length of the pole toward the stationary ring, and then locking the moveable ring in place by means of locking nuts. These locking nuts have interior threads of like hand and pitch which engage with mating exterior threads formed around the cylindrical body of the reel seat. The first nut is tightened against the moveable ring and the second nut is then rotated in the same direction and tightened against the first nut.
The major problem with such a structure is that continued use of the fishing pole and reel tends to loosen the locking nuts with resultant unsteadiness of the reel. The nuts tend to loosen since they are both threaded in the same direction, or with the same hand, and thus turning in only one direction tends to loosen them both.